Change Of Life
by xantho
Summary: Harry tersiksa karena diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh paman, bibi, dan sepupunya, dia sudah berpikir bahwa dia pantas untuk mati. Lalu jam 12 malam tepat pada hari ulang tahunnnya, seseorang datang dan mulai mengubah hidupnya.


Judul: Change Of Life

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Genre: Family, Drama, Adventure, Friendship

Warning: Bad Dumbles, Good Voldie, Dark Harry

-Our life can be change and we will never know about it-

Chapter One

"_Kehidupanku tidak akan pernah berubah dan akan tetap seperti ini." _Itulah yang selalu berputar didalam kepala Harry. Dia sudah terbiasa atas kehidupannya yang menyedihkan , dari kekerasan yang diperbuat oleh pamannya, diperbudak oleh bibinya serta bullying yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya. Dulu Harry pernah berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berubah, tetapi karena perlakuan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi perlahan-lahan pemikiran tersebut mulai menghilang dari kepalanya.

Bulan sudah menghilang dan matahari sudah muncul dari tidurnya, sinarnya yang lembut perlahan-lahan menerobos sela-sela dedaunan serta kaca-kaca di perumahan Privet Drive. Kicauan serta nyanyian burung-burung kecil menyemangati para penduduk di Privet Drive untuk melakukan aktivitasnya dengan semangat. Begitu pula dengan Privet Drive no. 4, Vernon Dursley seorang direktur perusahaan tampak sedang menunggu sarapan paginya bersama dengan keluarganya. Tetapi, wajah yang diperlihatkannya sedikit gusar, matanya melotot seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya, serta badannya mulai sedikit bergetar. Tidak Sabar. Ya, dia tidak sabar menunggu sarapan pagi yang sedang dibuat oleh keponakannya. Harry Potter. Setiap mendengar nama keponakannya itu dia selalu merasa bersalah, bagaimana tidak? Itulah akibat si pria berjenggot putih serta berpakaian norak. Albus Dumbledore. Selama ini hanya dia yang tau perbuatannya kejinya, membuat ramalan palsu untuk membunuh keluarga Potter. Entah apa dendam yang dimilikinya, apakah keluarga Potter pernah membuatnya hancur. Sepertinya tidak. Apakah itu berhubungan tentang ramalan? Ramalan tentang munculnya anak yang mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih hebat dari dirinya? Ya, pasti tentang itu. Dia tidak mau seseorang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat darinya. Sungguh, bodoh lelaki itu. Jujur, selama ini Vernon tidak ingin melukai keponakannya itu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya cukup sekali dia merasakan sakitnya mantra yang telah diucapkan dari lelaki tua itu. Selain itu tangisan Petunia yang sering kali terdengar di malam hari setelah dia melakukan hal yang kejam terhadap anak dari adik yang selalu disayanginya. Lily. Setiap hari dia selalu memberikan alasan sebenarnya kepada Petunia, selain dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit atas mantra. Dia tidak ingin keluarganya mati.

.

**Harry's POV**

Hari ini matahari sangat terik, aku tidak tau apakah badanku masih akan kuat untuk melakukan aktivitas. Tubuhku sudah terlalu letih, mereka meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Mereka juga butuh energi, tetapi aku tidak tau apakah aku diperbolehkan untuk makan dan minum oleh paman dan bibiku. Sekarang sudah 2 hari semenjak mereka tidak memberiku makan. Perutku sudah terasa sangat perih, kerongkonganku juga sudah kering. Mereka butuh asupannya mungkin segelas air putih dan sepotong roti dapat membantu, tetapi apakah mereka akan mengizinkanku untuk mengambilnya? Pasti tidak. Mana mungkin mereka memperbolehkan aku, anak yang bertubuh kecil dan menjijikan ini untuk makan. Ugh. Punggungku perih, pukulan dari paman masih terasa di punggungku. Aku tak tahan. Daripada hidup seperti ini aku lebih baik untuk mati. Ya, aku pantas untuk mati.

**End Harry's POV**

.

Harry mencoba untuk mengantarkan makanan yang sudah masak untuk paman, bibi, serta sepupunya. Dia menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air liur akibat bau makanan yang telah dimasaknya. Perlahan Harry mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja makan, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat dari beban yang dibawanya walaupun dia hanya membawa sebuah piring. "Lama sekali kau bocah, tidakkah kau tau bahwa aku dan keluargaku sudah lapar? Apa kau mau membuatku kelaparan, hah?" Bentak Vernon. Mendengar bentakan pamannya, badan Harry yang sudah gemetar semakin menggetar, ketakutan perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuhnya "Maaf paman, maaf." Harry meminta maaf sembari meneteskan air mata, Walaupun hati Vernon selalu terenyuh melihat keponakannya menangis tetapi raut mukanya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dia tidak suka. Marah. "Hah? Maaf?" Vernon memberi pandangan yang melecehkan "Maaf itu tidak cukup untuk anak sepertimu, kau itu perlu diberi pelajaran." Mendengar kata-kata tersebut pupil mata Harry langsung membesar, keringat mulai bercucuran, badannya menggetar hebat, dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi takut. Vernon tersenyum sinis walaupun hatinya bergetar karena akanmelakukan hal yang sangat nista, dia mengambil kopi yang masih panas dan menyiramkannya kepada Harry "Aaa.." Harry berteriak, air mata semakin bercucuran dari kelopak matanya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya mencoba melindungi. Harry merasa kopi panas tersebut membuat tubuhnya menjadi seperti melepuh. Kulit Harry yang berwarna kecoklatan perlahan-lahan memerah, Vernon tertawa sinis melihatnya walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin menangis karena telah melakukan hal yang sangat nista dan menjijikan. Mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan dimaafkan oleh keponakannya walaupun dia telah menjelaskan alasannya berkali-kali. Pasti.

.

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya membengkak dan berwarna merah, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dia masih terisak walaupun dia selalu mencoba untuk menghentikannya. 30 July, pukul 23:59. Sekarang menjelang 1 menit sebelum hari kelahirannya, hari dimana dia lahir untuk disiksa. Dia selalu berpikiran seperti itu, hal tersebut memang tidak baik. Tetapi Harry tidak peduli, dan tidak akan pernah peduli. Pukul 24:00, jam tangannya mulai mengeluarkan suara yang berisik. "Happy Birthday." Dia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada dirinya sendiri karena pasti tidak akan ada orang yang mengucapkan hal tersebut padanya. Angin malam semakin menusuk tulang rusuk, malam ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Lebih dingin dan suara gemerisik ranting-ranting juga sangat terdengar. Perasaan yang tidak enak mulai menyelimuti Harry, mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut. Harry perlahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya walaupun telinganya mendengar suara gemerisik yang aneh. JDAR. Kelopak mata Harry terbuka, tubuhnya gemetar. Takut. Pintu depan rumah pamannya baru saja terbuka dengan cara yang kasar seperti bukan manusia yang membukanya. Lampu ruang tamu menyala, terdengar derap kaki terburu-buru dari tangga. Harry dapat menebak derap kaki tersebut pasti milik paman dan bibinya _"Dimana Harry Potter?"_ Itulah suara tamu tersebut. Dingin, tegas, dan sedikit mengintimidasi. Mendengar namanya, jantung Harry langsung berdegup kencang, keringat mulai sedikit bercucuran dari dahinya, badannya juga sedikit bergetar. _"Di—dia, ada dikamarnya."_ Pamannya, Harry tau itu pasti suara pamannya. Terdengar dari suaranya dia seperti ketakutan. Lalu setelah kata-kata dari pamannya itu, terdengar derap kaki menuju kamarnya. Lemari dibawah tangga. Harry dengan cepat memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura untuk tidur. Klek. Bunyi kunci terdengar, dapt dipastikan pamannya akan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Krieet, bunyi derit pintu terdengar. Harry membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mata Harry langsung melebar, dia terkejut melihat orang yang sedang bersama pamannya.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's POV**

Selamat sore readers. Yang pertama,ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi apabila ada kesalahan yang saya buat didalam fanfic ini. Yang kedua saya sedang mencari beta-readers, saya butuh orang untuk memperbaiki fanfic saya (typos ataupun yang lainnya) apabila ada yang berminat silahkan kirim lewat PM saya. Mungkin itu saja, Terima Kasih.


End file.
